The present invention relates to a patch cord plug organizer, and more particularly to a patch cord plug organizer with mass plug insertion and mass plug removal capability.
Quick deployment of telecom rooms and data centers is advantageous in order to lower costs to deploy such facilities and to reduce the time it takes to bring such facilities on line. One potentially time consuming effort is patching between patch panels and switches, for example. Patch panels and switches typically have individual RJ45 ports (or other form factor such as SFP+, fiber optic, etc.), a respective patch cord connects a port on a switch to a patch panel port, and this process can be repeated with hundreds of patch cords for even a relatively small telecom room, with data centers having much greater patching requirements. If multiple patch cables are organized into a cable assembly which assembly ends that can be inserted and removed en masse (i.e., mass plug insertion and mass plug removal) then significant time savings can be achieved during installation.
One challenge to such a design is that switch port jacks are typically configured differently than patch panel jacks. Switch port jacks can be in two rows with the upper and lower jacks in opposed configuration as the two rows are mounted on opposite sides of the same circuit board within the switch. In contrast, a high density patch panel can have two rows of jacks in one rack unit (1 RU) but the upper and lower jacks are typically in the same configuration with the plug interface contacts faced downward to reduce the opportunity of dust, and other contaminants, settling on the contacts. Further, jacks within the switches are spaced differently than patch panel jacks because of the different manufacture and function of the respective pieces of equipment.
Another consideration in patch cable assembly design is troubleshooting individual patch cords. In the event of a channel problem it may be necessary to remove and reinstall an individual patch cord and accomplish such removal and installation without disturbing other patch cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,638 (Wojcik et al.), incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, describes an advantageous multi-position quick release plug cassette assembly which accomplishes mass plug insertion, mass plug removal; and individual patch cord removal and installation if needed. However, this plug cassette assembly is particularly suited for the switch end as the plug rows are oriented in an opposed configuration.
A cable connector holder is known for connecting and disconnecting multiple cable connectors; however, this holder only positively engages the outer plug latches as the inner plug latches are continuously depressed. There are several disadvantages to such a design. One disadvantage of this holder is that a plug latch, when properly engaged in a jack, ensures proper contact between respective plug/jack contacts. By continuously depressing the inner latches, the inner plugs may not have proper engagement with respective jack contacts. Additionally, latches are typically made of plastic and plastic can exhibit creep when under a continuous load, therefore with time the inner latches may be rendered non-functioning. Further, this holder does not allow for individual patch cord removal and installation without disassembly of the holder.
It is desirable to provide a cable management device that organizes the plug ends of patch cords to allow for mass insertion of multiple plugs into a patch panel or switch, or other similar equipment. It is also desirable to provide a cable management device that enables individual plug removal without affecting the remaining attached plugs as well as simultaneous removal of multiple plugs from the associated equipment.